The Saiyan - Ician War
by ant.cranny
Summary: An extremely alternative universe. All is explained in the first part! The saiyans are much more advanced than in the original Dragon Ball and have evolved enough to be born with access to the super saiyan gene! Kakarot's (Goku's) story.
1. Story Explanation

***IMPORTANT**

If you don't want to read through the explanation just go to the next chapter. Thanks!

**The Saiyan/Ician Wars**

In order for this to make sense, here's a…variation on the whole Saiyan race. Much like the beings in the 'Ician' race e.g. Frieza, cooler, King cold…etc. the Saiyans are born in their full powered form. Yep, every Saiyan is born Super Saiyan, but are still pretty weak, only 50x as powerful as they would be in their 'normal' Saiyan form.

Here is a breakdown of the effects of the super Saiyan form and the effects of them being born super Saiyan:

Power boosts

A Saiyan born with a power level of 250, then their 'normal' form would have a power level of 5. If they were to add 10 (we'll call it Pl's short for power levels) Pl's to the power level then they would have a super Saiyan power level of 260. Not much difference. But if they were to add 10 Pl's to their 'Normal' state (after developing enough control to power down) then they would have a base power level of 15, resulting in a super Saiyan power level of 750. If you don't get it, message me and I'll be glad to help if I can.

Ascended super saiyan will have the power multiplication of 1.5 - all other multipliers to be introduced as the story evolves.

Control

Some Saiyans never learn to switch between the 'normal' form and the Super Saiyan form, and end up gradually reverting to the 'normal' form and remaining in that form. No one has ever regained control once it was locked.

The ones who are able to switch between forms end up much more powerful through controlled training. While no one has been known to surpass Super Saiyan, all the forms seen in the original Dragon Ball Z and GT episodes still exist.

The Average Saiyan

The average 'normal' form Saiyan has a power level of 2-3,000. Most Saiyans learn to control the super Saiyan transformation and begin to get used to switching between forms naturally. Some take advantage of the power multiplication that the super Saiyan form allows them, by training to the average power level in their 'Normal' form and then using the Super Saiyan form to multiply their power. In comparison, a Saiyan who gets to 5,000 Pl's in the Super Saiyan form will be at 100 Pl's in the Normal form, While a Saiyan who trains in the 'Normal' form to 5,000, will get a multiplication of 50 to their power when transforming to super Saiyan making their power level 250,000…quite a difference huh?

Elite Saiyans

Elite Saiyans are limited to those who are either very powerful in the 'Normal' Saiyan form, with the ability to switch between forms with ease and those given the title from birthrights. The ones who are given the title at birthright are rarely adequate fighters and are more the face of the military to promote the fighting spirit of the Saiyans.

Folk lore

The legend of the legendary super Saiyan is still alive in the Saiyan race; with the legendary super Saiyan being born in their legendary form (Super Saiyan with greener tinted hair and no pupils and irises, effectively making his/her eyes completely white.). As a child in Legendary Super Saiyan form, the child is born an average sized super Saiyan child with blue hair instead of golden and the full transformation is revealed overnight, as the child's body grows to the equivalent of a five year old child, with no effect to the mentality of the child or its lifespan. The child's eyes also go white, with no effect to the eyesight of the child.

Saiyan society

The Saiyans have evolved enough to be born in their Super Saiyan form, giving them a large advantage over other planets, and Saiyans are still a strong warrior race. The only difference is that Saiyan society has also evolved to a state in which they are on par with Earths society and the more advanced cultures on the planet. Naturally, the majority of Saiyans enrol in the military and some are still shipped off to other planets if they are born into certain families. They are not sent to conquer however. They are raised on the planet either by themselves or by the planets inhabitants and are not naturally violent. If threatened, a saiyan child will have the power to wipe out a planets inhabitants, though it is rarely the case. These children are considered 'ambassadors' of the planet they are raised on. Once the Saiyan sent to the planet communicates back to the home planet Vegeta, the worlds leaders are informed of the ambassadors presence and it is decided whether or not the planet shall be conquered (the planets inhabitants a part of the Saiyan empire and depending on the ambassadors ruling, can have sever punishment e.g. slavery, genocide depending on offences to other planets and the ambassador) or intergrated into the Saiyan empire, and allowed access to certain technologies

Saiyan society has monarchs and the Royal family currently consisting of King Vegeta and his son Vegeta (Tarble will not be present in the FanFic as it works out better if he isn't, and i personally didn't like the character). The planet was named after the king when the Saiyans took over planet Tuffle, formerly planet Plant, 100 years ago. They adopted the planet as their home because their original home planet was destroyed by a meteor shower. King Vegeta is among the most powerful of the Saiyans and is never seen super Saiyan in public, while his son Vegeta is amongst the most powerful, and had even passed some elites through constant training to be the strongest.

The Saiyan society is a mix of intelligence, strength and is not as violent as the Saiyan society referred to in Dragon Ball Z. They have many scientists, schools and other parts of society similar to Earth. The Saiyan University is one of the most highly regarded in the empire but is extremely hard to get into as the smart Saiyans of the planet are on par or more intelligent than many other species. Other race are aloud access to the university, but only if part of the Saiyan Empire and the planets ambassador approves it along with the Saiyan council, who answer to King Vegeta. And even then they are responsible for getting used to the high gravity of Vegeta.

* * *

**Notes**

I'm referring to Frieza's race as Icians, as I've seen the term used to describe them and I think it suits, as it's got ice in it so it goes with the whole Frieza, Cooler and King cold theme.

Any other questions please just put into a review and I'll update this chapter for an answer if it's an FAQ.

There's the back-story of this AU's Saiyan Empire. They are not under the rule of Frieza or anyone and are actively fighting against the Cold Empire.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fall of Vegeta

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball or any of its character. If only I did.

Summary: Long ago, there was an advanced race of people living on a planet known as, planet Tuffle. Living alongside these people was another race, more primitive and much more powerful than the Tuffles; The Saiyan race. One night, under a full moon, the Saiyans unleashed their power my transforming into the great apes, Oozaru. The next day, there was no trace of the Tuffles, and their entire race was wiped out. That was 100 years ago, and the Saiyans have evolved whole aspects of their race since then, becoming stronger warriors, more intelligent scientists and avid conquerors of planets. Less through violence, but more through negotiations and by sending Saiyan babies to grow up on these planets to be raised by the inhabitants and become ambassadors for the planet they are assigned to. A more detailed description is available as the first 'chapter' but not an actual story chapter.

This story will have many different stories, Following the Family of Bardock to start off with, and possibly expanding to different Characters as time goes on. This particular one is revolving around Goku or Kakarot (depending on your name preference) from the beginning of Dragon Ball.

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Fall of Vegeta

Far from Earth on a distant planet called Vegeta, a war was waged between two Empires, both seeking dominance of the universe for their own reasons. The Saiyan race, relatively similar to Humans, with the exception of a naturally stronger body and a tail, were holding their own on their capitol planet Vegeta. On the offensive was the Cold Empire, a ruthless empire, forcing other races to fight for them. The race that ruled this Empire was the Icians, a strange humanoid race, with many variable forms enhancing their strength. Though these beings were scarce in number, they were feared throughout the universe. The most notable things about this race is the ruthlessness they shared and the inability to admit defeat, using underhanded tactics in the face of defeat or death.

The Saiyans army pushed forward and created a large gap in the enemies' defences, immediately taking advantage of this. This army fighting against them was child's play, with no organisation or fighting capabilities compared to the Saiyan armies' men and women. The Saiyans weren't without casualties however, with many Saiyan soldiers being overrun by to many enemies and eventually falling at the hands of this unorganised Horde. So far, only the Capitol city remained safe on the planet, with all other cities falling due to a simultaneous surprise attack on the planet.

General Nappa sent out the command from the makeshift command centre on the palace balcony, to have all lone fighters evacuated, as they made plans to evacuate the planet step by step before they lost the majority of the Saiyan army. The army thinned out visibly, but all the lines were held with no problem as the last of the lone warriors evacuated with use of the space pods when all of a sudden, a bright light began descending upon the battlefield, like some sort of strange sun was falling on the planet. It enveloped the Saiyan pods in a bright light, ending the lives of hundreds of Saiyans in an instant. In the back of the army, the ranged warriors raiding the enemy with energy blasts turned to look at the sky, realising that the strange sun was in fact a Death Ball. They all simultaneously shot a full power energy beam at the ball of fire, stopping it in its tracks, but with great effort. Upon seeing this sight, General Nappa and King Vegeta both realised that somewhere above the planet, an ician was attempting to destroy the planet as soon as possible.

They needed to push the evacuation plans. Fast.

20 of the weaker teams were immediately evacuated, leaving about 10 elite teams, 20 upper-class teams and one lower-class team.

"Who's is the team at the front?" King Vegeta asked Nappa, pointing at a team with two super Saiyans and three sub-saiyans.

"That's Bardock's team, but I thought they were all low-class, they seem to be holding their own better than some of the elites though." Nappa said, watching one of the elite teams fall at the hands of possibly two hundred opponents.

"Well, that explains the sub-Saiyans. But what of the two Saiyans right at the front?"

"That's Bardock and his wife Fasha. She came to the planet earlier today to give birth, but she's strong enough to fight like this already thanks to the healing pods"

"Well, I can assure you that if we survive this, their child will grow up proud of his parents. They will be heroes to whoever leaves this planet. Now, evacuate who we can, leave only the strongest until last." The King made his way to the pod as a medic ran in with a child in his arms.

"Stop! Your majesty, Please! Stop!" The medic shouted towards the king.

"What is it? Why are you still on planet?!" The King boomed. The order for medics and civilians to evacuate was given over an hour ago, yet this man remained.

"I was trying to find a pod for the child, but there are no infant pods left! He'll die without an infant pod, and the only way to get him off planet and survive is for someone to take him with them."

"Why don't you do it?" The King asked impatiently.

"I gave my pod up to an injured warrior. He wouldn't have lasted much longer if he had stayed."

"That is an honourable thing to do. How do you plan to get off the planet?" The king asked, a little less violently.

"I don't." the medic said bluntly.

"Oh, well I will take the boy. I thank you for your bravery young man. You are a hero to this young boy. Does he have a name?"

"No, I'm afraid his mother was called to battle after birth, and I haven't seen her since she recovered in the healing pod."

"Well, that is most unfortunate…" King Vegeta looked at the two Super-saiyans on the front-line with a look of admiration in his eye. "What is your name?"

"My name? Kakarot." The young medic said.

"Well, I thank you for doing this, you've saved two lives today in place of your own."

"It's the least I could do sir, now please go. I don't think we hve much time left" The medic said, watching another saiyan fall on the battlefield.

"Again, thank you. And Nappa" The king turned to his General. "Good luck." With that the King took off from the balcony, the child of two warriors in his hands. "They'll be fine, don't you worry" The king said to the small infant with a look of worry on both their faces.

* * *

After twenty minutes, all that remained of the Saiyan forces that hadn't evacuated was Bardock's team, Kin's team and stragglers who made their way back from being cornered by the enemy.

Bardock and Fasha both kept the strongest opponents at bay and those who got past the pair were met with three Saiyans as a back up. The tactic was working until Bardock noticed a death beam head straight for Fasha. He dived in front of her and the death beam glided over his shoulder, destroying the left strap of his armour. He turned to the direction that the beam came from, to see a small figure. Frieza.

"Damn, I want to get this over with already" Frieza said, faking a depressive tone.

"It's not going to be that easy, I'll show you what the Saiyan race can do!" Shouted one of Kin's men.

The foolish Saiyan flew at Frieza with Kin shouting for him to stop. He shot a punch at the small Ician only to have the small being lean slightly to the side and return a punch into the Saiyans stomach, doubling the warrior over in pain. With one slice downward from Frieza, the Saiyans moans of pain ended with his life.

Kin's rage skyrocketed. That his friend, his ally, his responsibility. This sub-Saiyan had enough and began to scream with anger.

Frieza laughed at the Saiyan, checking his scouter for the power level. "Hah! 11,000?!" You don't stand a chance. But please, by all means do try"

Kin had enough. He felt his power coursing through his veins, when something inside him snapped. His hair began to flash between gold and its natural black.

Frieza's scouter beeped while the tyrant shouted "550,000! Damn it, we should've killed the Saiyans long ago!" Frieza let out a smirk "Now I'll have to transform. Such a shame, I was hoping for an even match but you're too powerful for this form, and too weak for the next." Frieza clenched his fists into balls at his sides as his aura expanded to his ever growing size. Within seconds the transformation was complete with Frieza looking more powerful than ever.

"Get out of here now!" Bardock shouted at his team and the stragglers left behind. He knew that the Ician was on a level beyond what an ordinary super Saiyan can achieve. That's why since the Kanassan's gift to the Saiyan race had been bestowed upon him a year ago he had trained intensely in his Normal Saiyan form.

"I'm not leaving you Bardock" Fasha said, not removing her glare at the Ician tyrant.

"So be it. But don't you dare get yourself killed" Bardock said, knowing that Fasha wouldn't give up on a fight.

"Same goes for you!" Fasha said, running at a small group of amphibian looking warriors.

'_God I love that woman'_ Bardock said, head instantly back in the moment. He stared at Frieza and began to power up past his limit. _'This might take some time' _Bardock thought as he felt his power rise, but not to it's full potential.

* * *

Kin looked down at his hands, watching his aura wave with a golden colour to it. He had finally done it! He had been one of the unlucky ones from his point of view. Always the weakest of his friends, and never able to transform like the others. But that had changed. The rage he felt for his enemy had fuelled his anger and gave him power. Power he had never felt before. It felt good. It felt like he could take on anyone, even this powerful foe. He had been training for a chance at this, and he wouldn't let his chance slip away.

The newly super Saiyan burst towards his enemy, and shoot a punch at his chest. The Ician blocked, but was pushed backwards from the force of the punch. As the fight continued between the two powerful warriors, just a few yards away Bardock began powering up…He could feel the power there, it just always took so long to access it.

A few more seconds and Bardock let out a scream of rage of his own and with that his muscles bulged beyond his natural muscle. Everyone, enemy and allies alike turned to see what this Saiyan had done, and with the scouters all reading just over 1 million, most of the enemies warriors fled to their ships and began to cower, realising they had no escape. He had ascended beyond super Saiyan. He could tell by the look on Frieza's face that he was more powerful than the tyrant.

Bardock flew towards the tyrant, teaming up with Kin to fight the tyrant. With the power they had, Frieza would last mere minutes at the most.

As the second went by, Frieza looked for a way out, but every time his back was turned the Saiyans exploited the momentary weakness and continued the onslaught. Just as the Saiyans shot forward to attack again, Frieza pointed his finger at the ground with a full power death beam charged up. The Saiyans stopped in their tracks "What are you doing? You know that if you destroy the planet you and all your men will die!" Bardock shouted.

"My men will surely die, but I have no need for oxygen, I can breathe perfectly fine in space unlike you damn monkeys!" Frieza shouted, releasing his attack into the ground. Almost instantly the ground began to crack as the death beam worked its way into the planets core.

"No! you maniac!" Kin shouted, enraged that his victory was so close and now there couldn't be a victory with him alive.

"Well, what's it going to be? You could fight me, and you may even be able to kill me with help, but not without allowing the planet to blow up." Frieza said, a smirk on his face ignoring the blood on his lips.

Bardock looked at his wife, thinking of his newborn child. Fasha returned the loving gaze as she realised what he wanted her to do. She told the others to fall back to the pods and flee. They understood and ran to their pods, watching their leader and his wife turn to face the villain that had made their fate near certain.

A few moments later, the old planet Vegeta didn't exist anymore.

* * *

Many miles away in a Saiyan pod heading for the nearest Saiyan planet, the King sat with a small child cradled in his arms. From the small monitor in his pod he witnessed the planets destruction. "I'm sorry kid, I don't think they made it…" The King said to the small Saiyan boy, hoping someone had made it out alive after him. "You're going to come and live with me for a while, if that's alright with you, until we can find you a home. Vegeta needs a friend anyways, that boy will end up so absorbed in his training, he'll end up going mad without someone to talk to" The King chuckled at his own joke. "I think I'll call you…Kakarot. After the man that saved your life"…

* * *

**Power Levels** - in order of Appearance

***Note*** Just so you know, the power levels for older characters will be higher than in the dragon ball universe as they are more thoroughly battle hardened from the war.

(Layout) – Character name (state) – base form~power level/second form~power level etc.

Average Saiyan soldier – 2,500/125,000

Nappa – 12,000

King Vegeta – 13,000

Kakarot (Medic) – 300

Kakarot (Original) – 5/SSJ~250

Bardock – 15,000/SSJ~75,000/ASSJ~1,125,000

And so the story continues…

Please leave any constructive criticism in a review if you have the time and please check out the Dragon Ball fan Fiction Facebook page! - dbfanfiction?fref=ts


	3. Chapter 2 -An Unexpected Discovery

Chapter two – An unexpected discovery

* * *

Disclaimer: A pointless thing but just incase someone out there is stupid enough to think i created it, i didn't create and i do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z or any characters in the original series. I only wish i did.

thank you all who have reviewed and sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy and made a lot of changes. Bear with me :)

* * *

The pod information relay told the King that the journey would take just under 24 hours.

'This is going to be exhausting, but I'll stay awake for you little guy. I won't lose another Saiyan today, especially not one that so much has been sacrificed for. You will continue the legacy your parents left behind.'

* * *

The Pod shot towards the surface of the planet, gaining velocity as it heated up and burst into flames soaring through the atmosphere. The King had kept himself awake for the whole 24 hours, and now the bumpy entrance and fiery sound emitted from the outside of his pod was helping him do just that. Within a few seconds it hit the ground, creating a huge crater in a grassy plain. Carefully getting out of the pod, with the now half-awake Kakarot in his arms, the king ascended to get a better view of the area. On his way up he spotted a small settlement. He began his flight towards the settlement with great haste. It had been 24 hours since him and Kakarot ate, and both were completely famished.

"Hey look! What's that over there?!" A small figure in the distance shouted to his comrades who rushed to his side in a defensive position.

"Help! We need help!" King Vegeta shouted back, hoping to avoid any hostilities. He didn't know how powerful these foes were due to his scouter being left behind before take off. His main worry wasn't his safety however, as the king knew of no races on par with Saiyans apart from Icians. The king looked down to the small child now depending on him for safety. The king continued to float forwards. As he approached the gate of this settlement he heard a shuffle of people and the clutter of weapons from behind the gate. He presumed there were either one hundred organised warriors or twenty unorganised clumsy guards, rushing to the gate. As the gate opened, he realised it was the latter of the two as about 15 to 20, humanoid looking, light green skinned men with similar but messy Saiyan fifth-class armour with the one shoulder pad on the left side and a thin strap on the right of the armour. King Vegeta remembered the armour as the one he had when he was younger, similar armour that the Yardrat warriors adorned and that the race offered the Saiyans as a gift.

One person that stood out amongst the rabble of guards was a Saiyan woman, hands on hips in a laid back style obviously not sensing a threat to herself. She was in third-class Saiyan armour, equipped with the shoulder straps either side and the two extra pieces of armour covering the hips.

'What a shame…' King Vegeta briefly thought, until his thoughts were disrupted by the woman speaking up and asking "Who are you and what business do you have here?"

"I am King Vegeta and I seek refuge for me and the baby, Kakarot." Vegeta said, slightly amused by the contrasting reactions of the guards and the Saiyan. The Saiyan quickly bowed upon hearing his name, but the guards simply stood there looking confused until the woman signalled for them to bow.

"Forgive me your majesty, it has been many years since I last checked on current events and I didn't recognise you" The woman said to the king, momentarily looking up then returning her stare to the ground. She was showing her discomfort through shifting slightly with every word.

"It's quite alright, there's no need to bow. I personally cant stand the gesture. It's too…vulnerable." King Vegeta said, offering his hand to the woman.

"Thank you. I agree with that, it's not right of a Saiyan to take a vulnerable stance in any situation" The woman said, taking the king's hand but getting up on her own, only resting her hand on there as a polite gesture back at the king.

"Well," The king said, looking back at the now laid back guards. "I'd love to talk some more sometime but I must get the boy something to eat"

"Yes, of course." the woman said, beginning to walk further into the settlement as two of the guards closed the gate.

"So, you know my name, it would be nice if I found out yours..." The king said, hoping for a friendly reply.

"My name is cabba, but the people here call me two tails" She replied.

'I wonder why that is...' The king thought to himself briefly.

"So, why do they call you two tails?" The king asked, glancing just behind the woman to see only one tail.

"It's not a literal name. It's because I've never had a problem fighting on this planet since I got here about 10 years ago. When I arrived I was simply looking for a getaway from the noise of the cities. I went to a bar down the road and was threatened by two men who were both on the top of the wanted list...as they drew knives behind me, I attacked them with my tail and took them out with one hit each. A simple manoeuvre but the people here aren't as battle hardened as any Saiyan, so to them it looked like I had two tails, and the name just stuck I guess"

"Well, that's quite an interesting story, is this the place?" The king asked with a hungry look on his eyes, and a small baby mimicking the look, gazing at the steak being cooked on a stove.

"Yes, they have food he fit for a...well, you" She said, a small chuckle releasing as she realised she was still talking to a king. She immediately regained her serious demeanour and walked in to the small bar.

'So she isn't made of steel huh?' The king smiled at the thought.

"So is the boy yours?" Cabba asked, sitting at a table near the back.

'If I were to look on this situation with a happier mood I might see it as a date' the king though as a small smile faded when he realised the question he was asked.

"No, but I'll adopt him as my own when the time comes. His parents recently…fell in battle" Vegeta said, thinking back to Kakarot's parents fight valiantly for their comrades to escape.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear they passed away. So why are you here anyway? It's pretty far from planet Vegeta.

"As am I. That's a rather long story. The planet is…destroyed." King Vegeta said, hanging his head in shame, thinking of how he wasn't able to fight due to the lack of command presence at the time.

'If only we had prepared'

The king was brought out of his thought by the muffled sobs of the woman who had appeared to be so strong moments ago. "Did…Did anyone survive?" She asked, still holding back tears.

Vegeta got his bearings from the surprise of seeing Cabba who had seemed so strong, so...Saiyan, break down like this.

"we evacuated the majority of the civilians out but many were lost in a surprise attack on the whole planet. We had no time to react before we knew what had happened. It was a shameful shambles. We weren't prepared we couldn't-" The king was cut off by Cabba placing her hand on his arm.

"It's alright, you did the best you could I'm sure" She said, calming down herself and the king at the same time.

"When I had left there were little over 200 Saiyans not evacuated. My pod picked up four other pods but that was a while ago. If you don't mind me asking, and please don't feel the need to answer if you don't want to but...Why had the planets loss hit you so hard?" the king asked sincerely, hoping to not offend the woman.

"My…My sister, she was taken in a medical ship to the planet a week ago, and in a big ship the trip would be about 6-7 days...She was pregnant and they were only here to visit. She was a low-class warrior, so I wouldn't expect you to know of her. It was how she met her husband actually, and they were going to have their second child…it was due yesterday." The woman said, keeping her voice strong with it shaking every other word.

King Vegeta briefly thought of the warriors he seen pushing forwards on the front lines.

"…what of the two Saiyans right at the front?"

"That's Bardock and his wife Fasha. She came to the planet earlier today to give birth…"

"...I'm afraid his mother was called to battle after birth, and I haven't seen her since she recovered in the healing pod..."

"I uh...sorry to pry even further but was your sisters name Fasha?"

The Saiyan woman took a quick sharp breath. She looked at the King as if she had just seen a ghost.

"H-h-how did you know?" The now shaken up Saiyan asked. Her voice was so unstable compared to what it was, even when she was on the verge of tears.

"I thought it might be her. Before i left i seen two saiyans at the forefront of the battle holding the main line back from the palace. They fought valiantly against the enemy, with power I had never seen before from lower-class Saiyans, not even from the elite. I was told of them and who they were, and before I left a medic gave the boy to me, for the child's survival. Their child's survival..." The king replied.

"So they fell? They were the ones who fell in battle?" She said, despair growing on her face.

"It's likely, but not certain. Like I said, my pod picked up four other pods. They may have made it out.." The king said, hoping his words could console the poor woman, and hoping they would be right.

"Then we need to find the pods, they may have escaped?" The Cabba said, frantically getting up out of her seat. The King put his hand over her hand on the table.

"I understand this is a very worrying time for you, and I'm sad that I was the one who had to bear this bad news, but rushing anywhere now will not help anyone. The pods were atleast 4 hours behind me, and they could of deviated from the trail long ago. Even the slightest angle difference can mean worlds apart. We will go check in 3 hours, just to make sure."

"But-"

"no 'buts'. There is now way they can arrive in the next three hours. We can do nothing until then."

"...ok." Cabba said, reluctantly sitting back down.

The next three hours passed quickly, with the only words in the gap being "some more steak please" from the saiyan king. Cabba hadn't said a word since sitting back down, and had barely eaten by saiyan standards.

"Shall we go look for the pods now?" the king asked.

"I'd like that, but how will we know where they will land?"

"We can go to my pod and find out where the pods are, if they're still in range"

"Ok then, lead the way"

As the king began to think to himself 'If she is the Auntie of this child, what right do i have to keep it?' the king looked down at the child. 'Maybe it would be best...' He thought, though he had began to get attached to the child already. There was just something about the boy. After 15 minutes they arrived at the landing site of the pod. It was in bad shape to say the least. They managed to get the information of the pods as to where they were heading last. one pod had malfunctioned and dragged two others towards a distant planet with no information, likely a neutral planet.

The other pod however, was heading straight towards them, with the obvious intention of following the king. After half an hour the pod landed on the side of a mountain and because of the angle of this landing the pod continued to go down, sliding down the mountainside losing barely any momentum until crashing into a small cliffside, creating another large crater in the side of this huge grey stone. the king and Cabba simultaneously rushed to the scene, to see the hatch open. A shadow emerged, bulky, with an obvious saiyan tail hung between the shadows legs. The shadow fell in the smoke and Vegeta and cabba shot forward into the smoke. 'Who the hell is this!?' The king shouted within the confines of his own mind...

* * *

Sorry for the cliffhanger guys, felt like the most appropriate way to end this as i'm deciding who the figure is...Who knows?

Please leave any constructive criticism or suggestions in a review if you can, it helps alot to know people actually want to read it xD

Thanks for reading, and i'll try to speed up the updates from now on!

* * *

**Power Levels**

Character name (state) – base form~power level/second form~power level etc.

Cabba – 7,500

King Vegeta (exhausted) – 3,000

King Vegeta (recovered) - 13,000

Kakarot (Original) – 5/SSJ~250

And so the story continues…

Please leave any constructive criticism in a review if you have the time and please check out the Dragon Ball fan Fiction Facebook page! - dbfanfiction?fref=ts


	4. Chapter 3 - A Military Man

Chapter 3 - A military man

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's original characters. But if i had the dragon balls...

I've decided to change my writing style and layout a little bit, now seeing things from other peoples points of view etc. and knowing what they are thinking to provide a little more of an all round story for you guys.

Thank you to all who have read and especially those who have reviewed!

* * *

The smoke was thick and grey, temporarily blinding the king. He continued onward relying on his other senses. 'Damn this smoke, who was in that pod?!' The king thought, furious at the fact that this pod could have held anyone in it, it could be Bardock, Fasha, Nappa or any ally...'or an enemy!'

"Cabba, be careful! We don't know who was in that pod!" The king shouted, hoping to warn Cabba in case the worst was a reality. A moment later a hand flew at the king and grabbed his neck but before it had a solid grip, the king slipped backwards and jumped to the side of where the hand was, grabbing the back of the arm with one hand and twisting it with such force that whoever it belonged to also twisted in the air and went down onto the ground with a huge ***Thud***. The king held his grip as the baby cradled in his other arm squirmed.

A moment later another hand flew at the King, this time curled up into a fist and aiming for the back of his head. The king let go of the fallen opponents arm and jumped backwards once again, out of the smoke. As his eyes recovered from the smoke he glimpsed to shadows dancing within the silver-grey blur. 'Damn it! I'm no use with Kakarot in my arms...' The king thought, furious at himself for again not being able to help. As the smoke began to clear up, two bright yellow auras danced around the shadows. After a second the King recognized Cabba's figure even in the smoke. He threw a ki blast through the center of Cabba and her opponent, causing the smoke to swirl and fade quickly. He looked across to Cabba's opponent. 'He's...still alive?!'

"Nappa! Stand down!" The king shouted at the super saiyan general, eyes blind with rage and possibly...'Fear?'

"huh?" Cabba turned towards the king with a confused look on her face. "You know this guy?!"

King Vegeta was to distracted by the fact Nappa was alive, but more so by the look of anger and fear in his eyes, burning with lust for fight to protect himself. the generals saiyan instincts had taken over almost completely. King Vegeta walked up to Cabba, gave Kakarot to her to hold and stood in front of her.

"Nappa i'm warning you, stand down. snap out of it!" the king shouted at Nappa who didn't seem to hear the king at all. Nappa lunged at the king with full force, screaming with rage.

Nappa lay on the floor unconscious. The king stood in front of Cabba still, with a calm stance. Cabba couldn't believe her eyes. The king had turned super saiyan and back, nearly faster than her eyes could follow. It was like a flash of light, brief yet effective. Nappa's unconscious body proved exactly that.

"We need to get him to a medical center now." The king said, his serious side appearing in his words. "i'm sorry you had to see that, i didn't want to be violent, especially against Nappa, and even worse in front of you."

"It's alright, i wouldn't have stood a chance anyways." Cabba said, not knowing what she could say to the King at this point.

"Would you mind holding Kakarot for a while? It would be much easier, and I'm not sure how long Nappa will be out for."

"Yeah, of course" Cabba said, still trying to figure the king out.

"Let's get going then" The king said with his seriousness still present in his tone. They took off towards the village they had not long come from. The flight took about 15 minutes with the added cargo of Nappa's unconscious body. Not a word was said during the flight, for neither of the saiyans wanted to talk about what just happened. King Vegeta didn't want to bring it up because of his attempts to remove the violent side from within him when necessary, and Cabba didn't want to bring it up for fear of the Kings reaction, after all she barely knew him. They both landed just outside the front gates as they began to open.

"Captain Cabba! what happened?!" A guard shouted to Cabba with worry in his voice. King Vegeta looked back to Cabba, looking at her properly wondering why the guard sounded so worried.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches is all.." Cabba said back. She was worse off than she let on to the Guard, as she was covered in bruises with a few cuts across her neck, though one cut in particular worried the king upon it's sight. A small cut with a bruise surrounding it. 'Nappa may have punched her hard enough to cause minor internal bleeding...it's lucky she has the external cut, else that blood could've built up to something serious if unchecked.'

"You can go into a healing pod when we get to the medical center Cabba" The king said, still with his serious tone, as if he wasn't letting his guard down.

"I said i'm fine" Cabba said, her voice sounding strained as she talked, due to the muscles on her neck pulling at her bruises and the cut that was worrying King vegeta.

"You don't sound it, and Nappa could've killed you easily. You're lucky he didn't try hard." The king said plainly, walking forwards.

"I can handle myself, and who is this Nappa guy anyway?" Cabba asked, frustrated at the king pointing out that she was at a disadvantage. For a saiyan that's an insult she couldn't take happily.

"He's the general of the saiyan army." The king answered, noting Cabba's sudden surprised look.

'Boy, i really was lucky' Cabba thought to herself. 'I knew he was strong but, that's far out of my league...I guess i still have some way to go in my training'

They got to the medical center after a few minutes of walking, again in silence. The king went up to the front desk and asked "Excuse me, Do you have two healing pods available?"

"sorry, they're for emergency situations only sir." The receptionist replied, looking up at the king carrying an unconscious Nappa with Cabba behind him with cuts and bruises, carrying the small and still super saiyan Kakarot. "They haven't got major injuries and seeing as they're both saiyan they will recover quickly enough. This doesn't warrant an emergency situation."

"Well, i need this one" the king said nudging his shoulder holding Nappa "for immediate questioning. And my friend needs to get in a healing pod now, so she can help to the best of her abilities. Now"

"Sir, I've already explained tha-"

"I mean now! I am the king of the Saiyans and I demand you see to these people immediately!" The king half shouted, attempting to keep his voice from rising as hugh as his anger was for this unhelpful waste of time stalling him. The now pale frightened receptionist pointed towards the writing on the wall with *Healing Pods -* painted. They followed the signs until they got to the room with about four healing pods in, two of which were out of order and looked in a terrible state. 'Oh well, at least we have two that work.' The king thought.

"Alright, Cabba i'll put Nappa in here" the king began to say, forcing Nappa to lean into the pod. "And you can go in the one next to it. I'll be back in about an hour, you should be healed completely by then, and Nappa should have about half an hour left, so i can be here if he hasn't calmed down when he gets out."

"Ok then. Here, take the boy.." Cabba said, staring at the small saiyan child in her arms. Only after a while did she realize Vegeta had his arms out waiting for her to place Kakarot in them. "Oh, sorry. Here you go"

Vegeta allowed Cabba to place the boy on his arms and he cradled Kakarot into his chest-plate. "Alright then. I'll see you in an hour then..." King Vegeta said walking out of the room.

"Yeah, see you..." Cabba replied. 'I wonder what we should do with the boy...I am his auntie after all, but Vegeta seems so attached to him...thinking about it, why does that man always act so confusing? Only a few minutes ago he was being funny and making conversation but since he fought Nappa, even though the battle was brief, he acts so strange. I wonder if...No, he's a king Cabba. And you're a run-away saiyan guard. There's no way...' Cabba thought to herself, then realising she hadn't gotten into the pod yet. "Oh well, i'll have plenty of time to think anyways..."

* * *

I apologize for two things here, The wait, and the length of the actual chapter. Both are because of extreme lack of time due to college times doubling and page managing. Takes up alot of my time, even though i try to put my writing above all else, i have to do other stuff as well. I've also been having the worst writers block in both this fan Fiction and my other one.

* * *

Power Levels

Cabba - 7,500/SSJ~ 375,000

King Vegeta - 13,000/SSJ~ 650,000

Nappa (Panicked) - 10,000/ SSJ~ 500,000

Kakarot - 5/SSJ~ 250

And until next time.. I'll get the next chapter done ASAP.

Please leave any constructive criticism or suggestions in a review of any length if you have the time. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 4 - The King's choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball or any of it's original characters. But if i had the dragon balls...

**Chapter 4 - A king's choice.**

The king walked through the quiet streets of the settlement. 'This place looks alot bigger than it is...Sure it has the makings of a city but the settlement itself is so...Poor...It's obviously a settlement planet. I doubt there would be a military command centre on a small planet like this. If something were to happen to this planet we wouldn't even know...' The king thought, ashamed at how the empire was struggling to supply all the planets under it's control. The queen once had the job of sending aid, military troops even, to distant planets under control. All to help the inhabitants to the best they could. But the king hadn't been able to fulfil that duty, not with the constant raids from the Ician empire, planets being lost one second and others being reclaimed the next. He needed someone to fill the gap for his race, his empire, and himself.

"Hmm, what do you think of Cabba little Kakarot?" The King asked the small boy cradled between his arms and chest. Kakarot replied with a small giggle and a smile, recognizing the name already.

"You like her don't you Kakarot?" The king said with a smile. The kings smile faded as he thought of the choice he had to make. _'Do i suggest i keep the boy or will she have to take the boy? I mean, he's rightfully hers...But if we were to get along...perhaps become more than-'_ "Bahh, what am i thinking?!" the king said out loud, frustrated at his train of thoughts running wild.

"I don't know specifically. But i can tell it's women trouble." A mysterious hooded figure said in a croaky old voice.

"On top of everything else, it's basically that. Yes." The king replied, insure whether or not to just keep walking.

"Come, Sit. I may be able to help.." The hooded figure let down it's hood to reveal an old Kannasan man.

"It seems this planet really is just a mix of races huh?" The king said jokingly, sitting down to the small table on the side of a street under a rickety shelter.

"You'd be surprised. Yet until today, there was only one saiyan in this neck of the woods, now there appears to be three more."

"How'd you- Oh yes..." The king cut his sentence off, remembering the kanassan ability of foresight. An incredible gift, which wasn't known until the saiyans arrived on the planet without any warning, to a welcoming committee that had been there for about a week.

"Well, i got a glimpse of the future. It seems your choice will have a large effect on the whole universe. Be careful what you choose my friend, this is very risky."

"What? I'm choosing whether a boy should go live with his auntie or come with me?! How could that affect the whole universe?!" The king asked, unconvinced that what the old Kanassan was saying.

"No. That has already been decided, and even you know that in your heart. No one feels a connection that fast without it being some sort of love, whether love for a child thrown into your arms by chance or love for a stranger you've only just met. There will be a choice for both of you to take, a hard choice but your decision will be the one to change the fate of the whole universe. I can give you a glimpse of two choices, but i cannot tell you which ones they are. I risk enough showing you what you are about to see."

"Umm...Ok" the king said. Immediatly the kannassan grabs his hands and the king felt a sharp pain at the back of his neck heading up to his head like a surge of electricity.

* * *

_An array of images flashed before the king's eyes. First of an Ician, who he recognized to be general cooler, taking over a planet...on which was him and Cabba and Kakarot, about to die. A flash appeared and another image flew across Vegeta's line of sight. This one of his son and two small framed twins attacking him...winning...beating the prince into a pulp with just a few attacks. Then a last image, a small boy...with a strange thick antenna looking thing protruding from his head...It seemed to be gathering energy into a massive ball, bigger than an entire galaxy! The ball exploded, taking thousands of planets with it in a flash of destruction._

_But then, he seen one man. He watches as cooler was defeated with a single blow from the man. He watched as these two androids were absorbed by an insect and then humanoid looking creature, and then watched this mysterious figure and a young teenage boy defeat this monstrosity. He was as the mysterious figure powered up, as a super saiyan, then flashes of lightning danced across his body, making him look so much more powerful, and then finally his hair growing, his eyebrows disappearing for some reason and him destroying the small pink boy that had destroyed the universe in Vegeta's mind only seconds ago. The last image he saw before a flash allowing him to regain his normal sight was a dark haired man. With a saiyan tail and power beyond the king's imagination. A powerful being, with a grin as if he was just a boy, defeating many more opponents time after time. Vegeta's vision blurred and faded back to reveal a grand gathering in front of him, in an extravagant hall. He noticed he was sitting down at the head of the hall on a throne. He looked to his right and a man who looked just like he did when he was younger sat in a smaller throne. 'Vegeta?' the king thought, wondering if this man was his son grown up. _

* * *

"Gah!" King Vegeta spluttered, recovering from his sudden glimpse into the future.

"Now. There will be two options you will face, but you must think about what is happening now though. Do not dwell on what has been or what might be. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to take my leave. But we'll see each other a few years from now...the future is not as far or as set in stone as you may think." the kanassan walking getting up from his seat and walking away.

The king turned to stop the man but before he could speak the man was gone. "Well...That was quite an encounter wasn't it?" The king as I'd to Kakarot. Still wondering what just happened himself.

* * *

*7 Years later* (Age 744)

"Damn it! We missed them again! How can't we find them!" The king shouted, storming through the door and continuing his journey down the corridor. "6 years and the best we've had are rumours! We cannot go on with such little information. Get the scouts out again." The king told the young, long haired saiyan boy at his side.

"Right away but..." The saiyan boy started.

"Yes? What is it Raditz?" King Vegeta asked.

"I don't think we should begin the search again so soon..."

"Why not?"

"As it stands the treasury is depleted. We cannot spend so much money on just two missing saiyans! We know they're alive, we know they're out there. We may not know where but we know enough. Maybe they don't want to be found" Raditz said, not caring about the surprised look on the king's face.

"What you say is true Raditz...You have grown up quickly from the boy I found so many years ago on planet Ustaifa. 10 years old on his first training year. You really have grown...But you have not lost your desire to find your parents. I know this."

Raditz hung his head and looked down at the floor. The king's words rung true in his ears and eachoed in his mind. He remembered being a lost boy, waiting for his father Bardock to arrive at the launch pad...

* * *

As he watched all of the other saiyan children his age run to their fathers and some to their mothers and all of them leave in the small saiyan pods he wandered why his father would be late for such an occasion. Raditz was now a student in the saiyan warriors acedemy. He had excelled in his tactics and done well enough in his fighting style learning and ki concentration. He wasn't the best in his class, but he knew he was getting to the top. He was eager to show his father the results which he had worked all year for.

The launch pad began to grow empty and soon became still. Raditz was left there on the steps, alone. He wandered why his dad wasn't there. 'If he can't get here then why isn't mother here!' He screamed to himself within the confines of his mind. The next moment Raditz heard footsteps behind him and the faint murmurs of a baby. Without another thought he turned to see who he thought was his father. He was sadly mistaken.

"Who...Who are you?" Raditz asked, unsure why this flame haired man was here while his father was nowhere to be seen.

"I am king Vegeta." The mans voice boomed. The king looked down and slowly got to one knee in front of Raditz. In a more hushed and gentle tone Vegeta said to Raditz "and this Small child I hold before you, is your brother, Kakarot."

Raditz gasped and as the thousand thoughts raced through his mind he asked but one question.

"Where is my father?"

"6 months ago...your father fought valiantly against the armies of Ice, and is presumed dead."

"This can't be...He promised he'd be here! There's no way!..."

The king looked at the boy and seen a mirror of himself. So many years ago the king received word of his own fathers demise at the hands of King Cold in battle. Hink new what Raditz was going through, what emotions were overpowering his mind and heart. He knew the desire to scream in denial, refusing to believe the truth.

"It's alright Raditz," the king said reaching out for the boy. "I am here to do whatever I can for you and your brother for as long as I can. I know what you are feeling. I was once in an identical situation to this, finding out my father had died. It's alright to cry for those you have lost. Just know that they died protecting what was precious to them, and use that to push yourself. Push yourself beyond your limits and become stronger for them. Mourne for them now, but do not dwell. You have people who are willing to put their lives on the line for you. You have me, no doubt Kakarot when he is older and even your auntie, Cabba."

Just on cue, Cabba walked out to see the teared up boy next to the king, who was looking just as torn up.

"It's been a while Raditz."

"Aun- Auntie Cabba?" Raditz shakingly began to speak, his tears fading and his mood brightening slightly thanks to the king's kind words. "How are you here? I thought that- that you broke the family ties and deserted us"

"Oh Raditz, I could never do that. But you must understand there were people after me that would stop at nothing to find me, so I faked an escape. Only your parents knew where I was, just in case. But the people who were after me are gone now, thanks to Vegeta..."

"Anyway, now we have the reunion out of the way..." The king said, standing up and looking down at Raditz. "How would you like to come live with us in the royal palace?"

"what?!" Raditz exclaimed, wondering why the king of all saiyans would simply offer up his home to the sons and sister of lower class saiyans.

"You heard him, how would you like to come live with us for a while? I've decided to look after you two as much as I can and technically you should be in my care due to our blood relation, but the king has made an exception...though I think it's because he's become too attached to Kakarot..." Cabba looked at the king who was still cradling the 6 month old baby.

"Kakarot isn't the only one I've become too attached to..." The king muttered under his breath. He returned to like king like stature immediately. "So, how about it kid? Wanna be a prince?"

"Well, when you put it like that..." Raditz said as the king turned to Cabba. 'What is he doing' Raditz wondered, just before being swept of his feet by the smiling king.

The king let out a yell of joy, spinning the 10 year old Raditz around. Cabba let out her laugh, carefully holding Kakarot in her arms. Even Kakarot had a smile on his face, as the four of them all smiled with joy, welcoming Raditz into their makeshift family.

* * *

"That lost boy has come a long way indeed. Raditz, you've overcome your grief and become a strong boy, worthy of the title of Prince. But don't forget how and why you are this strong. I know that deep down you still wish to impress your father."

"But you are my father!" Raditz shouted.

"I know...but I just want you and Kakarot to be happy..."

"We are! You are our father! Regardless of blood ties. Cabba is like a mother to us, and she is blood related. It only makes sense that you two are our parents!"

The king was taken aback, thinking of himself and Cabba. He loved Cabba and she loved him but they couldn't marry. They couldn't do it because of Vegeta's obligation, no, obsession with finding Bardock and Fasha. '_I've been blindly following after them two for so many years now...but maybe Raditz is right.._.'

"Please father, listen to Raditz. He's got more sense than you, and more right to call of this search."

"Vegeta? I thought you were still on mission?" The king asked his son.

"It was a false lead, no doubt intending to corner me and end my life. There was no army on raitga. Simply assassins most likely hired by the icians."

"I see, so-"

"Stop trying to change the subject" Raditz interrupted.

"Right, I'm sorry Raditz. I have decided..."

"What is too be done father?"

"It's up to you, as a liutenant of the Saiyan Retrieval Squad. You have more rigand to call of a search due to your connections to the saiyans in question. Just make sure you make the right call, for your sake." The king said, walking into his chambers at the end of the corridor.

He walked over to his bed and immediately dropped onto it, exhausted from the days events.

"Ugh, kids...Raditz just turned 17 and Vegeta is nearly 12. Both of them are already growing up so fast..."

"Calm down dear...they're just looking out for eachother as brothers do." Cabba said, getting up out of bed attempting to comfort the king with soft words.

"I know...but at the rate they're growing up, they'll leave little Kakarot behind...Speaking of Kakarot, we still need to talk about our decision...the announcement is tomorrow...Vegeta is to absorbed in his training and missions and Raditz is a liutenant of the SRS So he is needed here. Have you talked to Kakarot about it?"

"Umm...He's asked about it strangely enough...He seems pretty to open to the idea."

"Well, I guess I have no other choice...it has to be Kakarot..."

"Hey now, don't get yourself down. He's the only one that can do it and I'm sure he'll do a great job. He's such a cheery young boy. Hard to believe that he's Bardocks son, the way he bounces around and smiles how he does."

"I know...it's just..."

"You'll miss him?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't worry. It'll only be for a few years, and besides, you got me to keep you company..."

The king turned around to see Cabba on the bed signalling for the king to join her. As the king slowly crawled and looked down into Cabba's eyes and leaned in to kiss his, very long term, fiancé.

The next day the king and Cabba both woke up with a start. They knew the importance of this day. Every year they would have the announcements to the public and to the whole empire. Whether if it was just to keep up with appearances, welcome a new planet to the empire or even announce a great loss to the planet, the announcement was watched by everyone in the empire. As they rushed around the place to get the royal attire they both ended up lost in their own thoughts. No matter what else they say today, nothing could compare to one thing...

The announcement of Kakarot's ambassadorship, and him leaving the planet for many years...

* * *

For us, this is really where the story of the great Goku begins, though under a different name and different history. We all know of his epic fights, grand adventures and the many friends he makes oh is journey. But that's not Kakarot. You must remember the difference between the two, even if I forget. Now, let's see exactly how this story pans out.

Author notes:

So, we've skipped ahead quite a bit ^^' Cabba and Vegeta are engaged, though due to many complications that may be revealed in time, they aren't married yet. Raditz is a respected luitenant in the Saiyan Retrieval Squad; a squad which specialises in retrieving information but primarily in capturing stray saiyans because of the secrets their DNA hold and any information the Stray Saiyan may have. Prince Vegeta is young, but very strong. Since he met his adopted brother Raditz he pushes himself to get stronger than Raditz.

Truth be told, though I may rarely update right now, I do plan to have this fan fiction go on until i have exhausted all relations to Goku/Kakarot. We are only on Kakarot's story at the moment, but I plan to write fan fictions related closely to this one on different characters. There will definitely be one on Bardock, Gohan and possibly even Goten. Due to king Vegeta having adopted Kakarot, I may go into detail on his life and prince Vegeta's.

I may have left this update for far too long, so I apologise for that, but I'm sure that any fellow writers know how bad writers block can be at times, and how creativity can seem to disappear without warning. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can.

Power Levels

King Vegeta (beginning) - 13,000/SSJ-650,000

King Vegeta (end of chapter) - 16,000/SSJ-800,000

Kakarot (1 day old) - 5/SSJ-250

Kakarot (7 years old) - 330/SSJ-16,500

(Note)

At such a young age, Kakarot still has not got used to switching between his super Saiyan form and base form. Only when his body automatically activates it in great danger etc. can he access his true powers.

Raditz (first seen) - 450/SSJ-22,500

Raditz (17 y/o) - 8,000/SSJ-400,000

Prince Vegeta - 7,500/SSJ-375,000

Cabba - 9,000/450,000

Please leave any constructive criticism or suggestions in a review of any length if you have the time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
